The Half Cat
by little.tel
Summary: Haru makes a new friend who gets into some trouble with some pesky cats. Who do they go to for help? Baron of course. A story of how friends can help even when you think all is lost.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

I've had this idea for a while, but I just recently decided that I wanted to get it out of my head. Warning this will be posted infrequently since I'm only going to be writing on it when I don't have homework and when I'm not writing my other stories. This Chapter's short since it's the Prologue.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters but Terran, her relations, and the plot bunny the tried to eat my mask.

**Prologue**

Terran took a deep breathe and then let it out through her nose, trying to use a calming technique to get rid of the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.

"Here I go." She whispered to her self as she began walking towards the large building in front of her.

Today was her first day of school here and she already knew it was going to be a disaster. She'd experienced the awful feeling of walking into a room and knowing no one too many times to count and she absolutely hated it. Unfortunately, she had no control over her parents death and her subsequent moving, her Grandparents death and moving, her other grandparents death and moving, or the deaths of any of her other relatives who had tried to take her in. She loved her family, but she was getting tired of the fact that they all seemed set on dying on her.

She was now living with her last remaining relative, her cousin Mary Ann who was an executive consultant for some big company. Terran had been living with her cousin for six months and had finally thought she could settle down and make friends when her cousin had gotten promoted and they'd had to move from Osaka to here in Nagazaki.

She mixed herself into the crowd of students making their ways through the halls and, examining each door plague, made her way to the main office. She was greeted by a gray haired secretary, given her class schedule, and then told to wait for her student guide.

"Hello." Terran turned to see a girl her height with short brown hair smiling at her. "My name's Haru." Said the girl.

"I'm Terran." She introduced herself and asked, "Do you know where any of these classes are?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be your student guide, so our schedules are the same. We've got English first. Come on I'll show you."

"Okay, thanks." Terran followed the girl down the hall and into a classroom. Haru took a seat as the teacher, Mr. Manaka, had her introduce herself to the class before telling her to find a seat.

The class was rather boring and Terran spent most of the time passing notes to Haru. By the time the bell rang. She knew some of Haru's history along with her favorite color, food, subject, and animal. The two girls spent the rest of the day walking to their different classes and talking.

The last bell for the day rang and Terran found that she had made a friend. As she walked home she thought about what would happen if she had to move again, but found she didn't really care. She had a friend. She hadn't really had one since she was six and she decided that she liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story is destined to be written in short chapters slowly.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the Cat Returns characters. I only own the Terran and the plot line. Thank-you Please review.

**Chapter One**

Terran awoke to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. Without looking up she picked the machine up and threw it to the other side of the room, where it became incased in a pile of clothing.

"Get up!" yelled the voice of her aunt through her door. "If you're late to school it'll look bad for me at work. So hurry up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Terran right back. Grumbling about the ungodly hour she proceeded to sort through her piles of clothing till she managed to find a clean uniform. Changing quickly she grabbed her school bag and ran down stairs where her aunt put a piece of toast in her hand and then practically shoved her out the door.

"Get going already!"

"I'm going. Sheesh." Terran shook her head at her aunt's behavior. She didn't think she'd ever get used to how grumpy her aunt was in the mornings. Actually, if Terran really thought about it, her aunt was either moody or grumpy all the time, either because her latest boyfriend was a jerk or because her boss was giving her a hard time. Unfortunately, her aunt seemed to like to get rid of her anger by yelling at her.

"Oh, well," muttered Terran to herself, "you can't have everything. At least we haven't moved or anything. I think this may be a new record. Five months in one place, with no sign of moving in the near future."

Terran smiled to herself as she walked along, thinking about how, despite her aunt's temperament, life was going relatively well. She hadn't had to move and she had her best friend Haru who had told her all about how she'd gone to some strange world of cats.

Terran wasn't entirely sure as to whether or not something as fantastic as Haru had described was possible or not, but she couldn't think of any reason as to why Haru would about something. So she just accepted it as one of the many things that she'd never get the chance to see.

Terran's musing was cut off when she heard Haru shout at her from across the street. Terran waited till the cars had cleared the road before running across and walking with Haru.

"So what's up?" asked Haru, "You were really out there, I'm surprised you heard me."

"I was just thinking about your adventure." Said Terran truthfully.

Haru sighed, "I understand if you don't believe me. I just wanted to tell somebody before I forgot about it."

"Who said I didn't believe you?" said Terran with a small smile.

"Y-you believe me?" asked Haru as she stared at Terran incredulously.

"Why not?" said Terran, "What reason would you have to lie? I trust you, so I believe you."

Haru just stared at her before giving her a smile. "Thanks. I was worried no one would ever believe me."

"Hey," said Terran as she gave Haru a small pat on the arm, "that's what friends are for."

The two girls chatted happily the rest of the way to school reaching their classroom with a few minutes to spare.


End file.
